Guns and Knives
by soar2survive
Summary: AU- you only really know about killing when you kill your own


Guns and Knives

Red and black bled together in the sky. The sunset was fading quickly. The dark ominous night threatened to take over the sky. The sunlight that had formerly bathed the ground, was being replaced by long sweeps of black night. The overall result was rather sickening. During the day, they were safe. No one would suspect them. But at night… the two of them together, garbed in dark, bulky clothing practically shouted ESPIONAGE!

The taller of the two, a female, discreetly hastened her speed and motioned for her teammate, a short, lumpy male to follow. Her calculating eyes never stayed in one spot, she was looking for enemies. As far as geography goes, they were in a pretty god awful spot. A thin road sandwiched by foreboding trees. The towns had long passed. As had the innocent night joggers. This was a danger-zone. It was either this, or take to the trees. And God knows, her teammate was not toned up well for trees. So, here they were. In the middle of the street. When he did not respond, she furiously hissed his name and sped up. He followed suit, but not before giving her a nasty look. He rolled his eyes when she drew a knife from god knows where and clenched it tightly. They were not on good terms.

"Haruno, why the hell are you going all paranoid-bitch on me?" the lumpy one sneered, not bothering to arm himself. "We completed this mission, I _have _the goddamn document," he scoffed condescendingly. Her green eyes flashed angrily as she turned furiously to him.

"Yes, Kitehame. Go out giving our mission to everyone. I can take you to a fucking radio station if you'd like!" she spat, her patience completely snapping. She was a well seasoned Intelligence Officer, and yet she was stuck with the fat rookie. Roki Kitehame was the prime example of what was wrong with the Intelligence Agency she worked with. He had just recently joined, and had not finished many of the required "boot camps." His father, however was a high ranking officer in the Agency. Kitehame Sr. was an interrogator. Everyone knew that he was a torturer. A monster. And so far, his son was gaining the personality, just none of the skill.

"Chill. God, I can totally see why half the Agency hates you. I don't even know how that old teammate of yours put up with your damn whining!" he screeched, apparently bored with the walk. He had once again snapped her patience. Her expressive green eyes turned a darker shade completely. "Don't you DARE say a word against my teammate! You will never, ever measure up to what half he is!" she hissed, letting her hood fall down, revealing locks of pink hair. She decided to frighten the newbie a little more. "The agency only keeps me for my amazing right hook," she added in a sickeningly sweet tone. She was happy to see him frightened but, cursed inwardly for letting him get to her that easily. She and her teammate were so close, that they made an undefeatable team. Due to recent _events_ on their last mission, the Agency was beyond pissed off. So they were separated, and Haruno, Haruno Sakura was stuck with Roki.

"Anyways, why are----" Roki's outburst was silenced by her raised hand, and wary, startled look. Roki may not have passed the whole boot camp, but her skills were widely known.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She motioned furiously to him to shut up. Sakura was furious. She had been so busy bickering with Roki that she hadn't noticed the signs of people following her. But she rationalized, her skills had improved greatly, and she might have heard them earlier, which meant one thing: she was dealing with hard core professionals.

"Will you just tell me—"

"Shut the fuck up!!!" she hissed.

"why the h—"

"You know, it's said a woman's word is always final. Too bad you should have listened to her the first time," a cold voice said from inside the tree cover.

Sakura sighed heavily, this was not going to be easy, especially with Roki holding the document they had stolen. She motioned for him to give her the document. He frowned, but handed it over, knowing it was probably safer with her. She stopped and pulled out her knives. Her usual one, and a standard short pointed dagger. Her usual one, was an odd looking thing. Long and flat, and extremely heavy, it was a burden for most people, but once taught properly, it could save a person. What it proved most useful was against was a gun. While surrounded my multiple people with guns, it was pretty useless, but if she could calculate where the bullet would hit her, it could block off most standard bullets. Sakura once again cursed her Agency. They trained heavily in knives and put less emphasis on guns. Knives had its ups and downs. From the footsteps in the trees, Sakura had the sinking feeling that she was dealing with multiple people.

"Yeah? Well, spying on a woman isn't that great either," she mocked, waiting for them to come out of the trees. She nudged Roki to give him some confidence, and was pleased to see him pull out his knives too.

Two hooded figures stepped out from the trees. She knew she should have been scared, but she felt a rush of adrenaline carouse through her. With a feral grin, she did what she did best. Sakura saw an opening and took it. Poking Roki before hand to warn him, she dove into the trees to her right. Bullets ripped through the sand to her right. Rolling on her back she made her way to behind a tree and waited with baited breath. She clutched her knives in one hand and pulled out her gun in the other. Sakura grimaced as she held the gun. She never really like using it, the cold metal was foreign to her. She checked to make sure she had the document and peeked outside from behind her. Almost immediately, she retreated back to the tree. Three of the figures were walking towards her, all armed. She frowned to see both guns and knives. Sakura froze, as her hustling had apparently made a lot of noise. The men froze, she tried to hear what they were saying.

"Sasuke, hear that?" a low male voice asked.

"That tree," another low (rather attractive) voice replied, and Sakura assumed (with her horrible luck) that they were pointing to her tree. Sakura decided to make a move. She threw a knife hard at the group, and started running sideways, further into the forest. Branches ripped at her. Leaves seized her hair which had long fallen from the bun within her hood.

"Mmm, a knife user. This will be interesting. Go find pudgy, I'll try and round up Pinky so we can get them both," the second voice, Sasuke, said to the second man. He pulled out a thin tapered knife and ran towards the girl.

Sakura was running. Fast. She ran towards where she heard clashing noises. Although this was the perfect time to escape, she had to make sure Roki was okay. She suddenly stopped abruptly as she felt a knife bury itself in the ground in front of her. She spun around, already out of breath. Her opponent was a tall, lean man. From the beneath his head, she could make out black hair and black eyes. With his black cloak she was basically fighting a shadow. He gave her a smirk and held up the knife he was holding. She rolled her eyes at the smirk and took in her surroundings when she heard a high pitched squeal. Sakura widened her eyes, as she realized that the sound came from Roki. Her breath hitched at the thought of him dying. She may not have liked him, but she'd be damned if he died on her watch. She deftly threw her dagger at him, followed by another quick one in succession. She wasn't watched him dodge both and run towards her. She braced her stance and held up her heavy "sword."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. This man was a good, no brilliant, fighter. His sword movements were quick, calculated, and decisive. Yet she could feel the passion under all of the thrusts and blocks. She was fighting a pro. However, she was also a pro. Some annoying part of her subconscious realized how close she was to the man sometimes as they drew close together in a block, then back again. Time seemed frozen as they fought. A trance.

Maybe 15 minutes later, she was getting desperate. This man was not showing any sign of giving up. She was doing well aginst him, but she had to go save Roki's ass. She had to get out of here. Sakura decided to break whatever trance they were in. Break the close dance they were performing. They had both silently agreed to a knife fight. So she pulled out her clunky revolver and aimed at him. He froze. Something flashed in his eyes. Regret? Anger? She didn't know, but she did know that Roki might be dead soon. She turned and ran towards the fray, or at least where she assumed the fray was.

Sakura was once more shocked to feel a knife clip at her cloak, effectively pulling her to the ground. From where she was, she fired a shot back to where she thought the man was. Sakura hastily pulled of the cloak and ran faster. Finally she approached the fray. She was surprised to see Roki was still up against the man. Up, but heavily wounded. She sensed a gunshot to the shoulder and various gashes. A wave of guilt overtook her as she saw how little wounds she had. Guilt was replaced by anger. With a shout, she ran towards the man. The man was apparently just playing around with Roki and had beaten him a long time ago. Now he was shocked to see a pissed off pinkette running towards him with a huge, freaking heavy sword towards him. He quickly blocked her shot with his knife and tried to use his other one to stab her in the abdomen. She kicked him hard in the shins and the chest. She knew she was being cruel, but at this point their escape was more important, so she took her long knife and slashed it viciously against his arm. The man swore heavily as blood poured from his wound. He took advantage of her satisfaction and stabbed her hard with the dagger in the leg. She winced but punched him down with a clenched fist. Then she ran back towards Roki, who had settled in a tree. Roki jumped down, and while the man was temporarily down, she opened a container in her pocket and slapped some smelly viscous liquid onto his gunshot wound. He winced and she hastily wrapped some bandages onto the liquid. It was a shoddy job, and she was a way better medic, but this was bad. Not to mention, her leg was on fire. It was stiff and numb, but she could definitely feel the pain. The blood was crusting around the hilt of the knife embedded in her leg. She could hear the second man, Sasuke, approach the fallen first one and help him up. Quickly she thrust the documents to Roki and gave him a hand signal. His eyes widened at the hand signal but he nodded. _Jerk._

They jumped down together, and split in opposite directions. Roki back towards the road. Sakura towards both men. Sasuke saw her plan and tried to run around her towards Roki, but she fired her last shot (yeah her gun only has two bullets left) at his feet. He halted and charged towards her. The rest was a flurry of vicious punches and kicks. Sakura did everything she could to keep the two men on her. Well actually just one, cause they other one was downed pretty badly. In a fleeting moment, the cloak of Sasuke was ripped off. She stared at the tattoo on his arm. Every Intelligence Agency had their agents tattooed on the arm. Konoha. Her agency's rival. Fan_fucking_tastic. He in turn took her brief distraction to deck her hard in the abdomen. For some reason, (she had no idea why, and to this day hasn't been able to explain why) but her hurt leg buckled at this hit. She was downed and before she could get up, a cold metal barrel was pressed hard to her sweating neck. She looked up and saw a pissed of pair of blue and black eyes. The blue eyed one had been felled by her. The black eyed one's hand suddenly flew towards her neck.

Well, shit…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n : this is going to be a sasusaku fic. Obviously this is AU. This is a spy fic. Sakura has been captured by Naruto and Sasuke.

In this fic, most spies don't like using their guns. To them, it's just an easy way out. Will be more explained. But they have and know how to use them.

Review.


End file.
